Elder Bloom
is a Restoration-attribute Legendary Yo-kai of the Heartful tribe. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series: ** ''Yo-kai Watch'': Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Sangokushi: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Recurring Yo-kai Biology Elder Bloom shares a resemblance with Hungramps, but with cherry blossom petals for eyebrows and facial hair. He wears a purple cap and a green kimono, with a patched-up pink hakama and straw sandals. He carries a basket full of ash, overall resembling the classic portrayal of . Elder Bloom is a kind-hearted, helpful Yo-kai, using his power to make people happy. He is extremely devoted to trees and the environment and likes it when humans treat the environment well. However, his intentions can be somewhat misguided as times as he doesn't have a very clear idea of what makes a person happy. Elder Bloom can make flowers bloom everywhere and anywhere. By Inspiriting people, Elder Bloom causes the Inspirited to grow a sprig of three flowers on their head. The Inspirited instantly becomes happy and performs a chant, "Happy, happy, happy!" while dancing, usually while inflicting minor bodily harm on themselves like pinching their nose, as Elder Bloom considered it funny. Elder Bloom can also make flower-themed fireworks, which is a pun on the word fireworks in Japanese . Profile As a Legendary Yo-kai, one must befriend the following Yo-kai in order to unlock Elder Bloom's Medallium page. Yo-kai Watch Yo-kai Watch 2 Yo-kai Watch 3 Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Yo-kai Watch animation series Elder Bloom first appears in ''Professor Vacant and the Mysterious Mansion'', strangely without being summoned from the Medallium (similarly to Spoilerina before him). Prior to the series, he resided in a mountain lodge after his favorite cherry tree was cut down to make the hotel's central pillar; subsequently he stayed in the hotel to care for the pillar as he did when it was alive, causing it to sprout flowers. In the episode, he witnesses Nate's class planting saplings on a mountain during a school excursion. Happy to see children care for the environment, he causes flowers to sprout in the hotel, and then on the heads of people to make them happy. However, this ends up making the Inspirited victims act crazy, even pinching their noses painfully. Nate eventually locates Elder Bloom and asks him to stop, as his method of making people happy is painful. After telling Nate his story, Elder Bloom comes to an understanding and gives Nate his Yo-kai Medal. To give Elder Bloom another way to make people happy, Nate has Elder Bloom use his powers on a fireworks display that evening, causing flower-shaped fireworks to appear and scatter flower petals everywhere. Unfortunately this ends up causing Elder Bloom's Inspiriting effect to kick in on all the spectators. After meeting and talking with Elder Bloom, Nate appreciates his intentions, but finds the effects of his power annoying. Game data Evolution Fusion Stats | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = |380|107|304|120|177|yo-kai = Hanasakajii YW2-028.png}} Wibble Wobble Movelist |15|-|Single enemy}} |80|Restoration|Single ally}} ||-|Single ally|Greatly improves an ally's SPD with cherry blossoms!}} ||Restoration|All allies|Revives allies and restores their HP with cherry-blossom power.}} ||-|6 = Gradually recovers HP of adjacent Yo-kai.}} Quotes *'Befriended:' "Won't you join me in flowering friendship around town?" *'Loafing:' "Whew..." *'Recieving Food (favorite):' "Delicious!" *'Recieving Food (normal):' "Hmm..." *'Recieving Food (disliked):' "Ew..." *'Being traded:' "We need more! More flowers! I will fill this land with blossoms upon blossoms!" Etymology His Japanese name is derived from the Hanasaka Jiisan fairytaile (see below). His German name is a combination of Blume (flower) and Vati (daddy) Origin Elder Bloom is based on the protagonist of the Hanasaka Jiisan fairytale, or "The Old Man Who Made the Dead Trees Blossom". At the climax of the story, the old man scatters the ashes of a burnt mortar and makes withered cherry trees bloom beautifully. The local daimyo, who was passing by, is so marvelled by that scenery that he showers the old man with precious gifts and treasures, making him happy for the rest of his life. Trivia * Despite being from Yo-Kai Watch 1, his Medal in the Recap Time for EP043 has the Yo-Motion symbol. * Just like Spoilerina in the anime, Elder Bloom appeared without Nate having to collect the required Yo-kai Medals. In other languages fr:Camaïeul de:Vati Blum es:Abuflorido Category:Heartful Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Restoration-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Rice Balls Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Healer Role Yo-kai Category:Legendary Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Omamori Tribe Category:Elderly Yo-kai